total_drama_ridonculous_racefandomcom-20200214-history
Fang
Black|first = Truth or Laser Shark|last = The Final Wreck-ening|seasons = TD: 4, 5|count = 14|image1 = Fang.png}}Fang is a mutant shark obsessed with seeking revenge on Scott after he stole his tooth. The two continue a rivalry even after Fang gets his tooth back. Biography Before Total Drama: Revenge of the Island After Chris rented out the island to a toxic waste facility, a normal shark mutated to have arms and legs, along with the ability to walk and breathe on land. He was at some point nicknamed "Fang" by Chris. Total Drama: Revenge of the Island During the trivia game challenge, Chris has the contestants being held above the water where Fang resides. If someone doesn't admit to the trivia, they are dunked in the water where Fang is waiting to eat them. At one point, he eats Scott, who punched Fang's tooth out and swims away scared, later discovering he took the tooth with him by accident. He begins to chase Scott for his tooth, however Scott always manages to get away. He bites the front half of Bridgette and Dakota's boat off when they're demonstrating a challenge, and later he attacks Brick when he's underwater. He also chases the Mutant Maggots but is stopped by Vito, who punches him in the face. Fang tries to outsmart Scott as the season proceeds, setting traps using pizza. He manages to trap Scott on a raft when they're faced with another mutant creature, however, Dakota (who is in the process of mutating) punches him away. Chef also uses him as a guard during a challenge to guard Jo and Lightning, however Jo shoves Lightning in Fang's mouth and gets away. To save himself, Lightning promises to bring Fang to Scott. Fang eats Scott for the second time after Lightning follows through, however Scott spray paints his tongue, forcing Fang to spit him out. He gets close again shortly after, and Scott gives up, however Chris's zeppelin distracts Fang, and Scott escapes. Later he chases Scott but get's stuck in Jo's hot air balloon. After the balloon crashes into the water, he continues to chase Scott. Scott begins to attempt to trap Fang in hopes of getting him to leave him alone, and later discovers Fang only wants his tooth back. As Fang goes to attack him, he falls into one of Zoey's traps. As Scott is about to be hurled away from the island, Fang arrives. Scott, too injured to run, has to take the hurl of shame with Fang, who takes his tooth back. After they're hurled, Fang mauls Scott to the point he is put into a trauma chair. During the finale, it's shown he still wants to attack Scott despite having his tooth back. Total Drama All-Stars He appears in the water at the bottom of the cliff during the first challenge, causing Scott, who has developed a fear of sharks since being mauled by Fang at the end of last season, to refuse to do the challenge. Fang is punched in the face by Lightning. After the robot falls in the water, Fang attacks it with the other sharks and frees Alejandro by accident. He's brought in during the fighting challenge to fight Scott. Scott freezes up from fear instead of fighting, and Fang beats him up brutally, and after the round ends, Courtney yells at Fang. During the regatta, Cameron uses Scott to lure Fang and traps him, using him as a motor to make their raft move fast. After biting Scott and accidentally flinging him back onto the raft, Scott pushes Cameron into the water. Fang sniffs Cameron, and decides not to eat him. Fang and Scott battle it out again when Scott has to get a treasure from him. Mal helps Scott create a trap for Fang, however Mal betrays Scott, and traps him instead, allowing Fang to beat up Scott once again. During the finale, Fang was in the lake water moat. He attempts to eat Zoey, but Mike punches him away. When Mike punches him, the tooth he reattached last season, which was still loose, falls out again. Mike later gives the tooth to Alejandro and Fang begins to chase him, continuing to do so after the island sank. Notes and trivia * Fang was originally supposed to be able to shoot lasers. Appearances (14/146) Total Drama (14/120) Season 4 (9/13) * Truth or Laser Shark d n * Finders Creepers n * Backstabbers Ahoy! n * Runaway Model n * The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean n * Grand Chef Auto n * Up, Up and Away in My Pitiful Balloon n * Eat, Puke and Be Wary n * Brain vs. Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown n Season 5 (5/26) * Heroes vs. Villains n * Suckers Punched n * You Regatta Be Kidding Me n * The Bold and the Booty-ful n * The Final Wreck-ening n __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Mutants Category:TD Characters Category:TD S4 Characters Category:TD S5 Characters Category:Total Drama Category:Animals